


Daughter of Dain

by ffasa2018



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffasa2018/pseuds/ffasa2018
Summary: Dain's daughter is in an arranged marriage, it was decided long ago by Dain and Thrain. Only...Thorin doesn't know it yet. Stay tuned for fun times!





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, let me know if I need to expand it farther.

Thrain sighed softly with a smile on his face as his son showed his little sister his new axe. Thorin shook his head and chuckled lightly as his sister tried to lift it and lifted her up onto his shoulder, she thing his axe and heading off to find his younger brother.

Thrain frowned as his thoughts from earlier flowed in. Would he refuse? Would he agree? Will he accept the fact that has to-

"Thrain!" A familiar voice broke him out if his stupor and he smiled as he turned around to see his wife, Kiladis, smiling at him. He pulled her closer ad place a soft kiss on her head.

"My dear." He said smiling, then furrowed his brows as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as she sighed.

"I do not believe he will be able to accept this." Thrain shook his head stubbornly like all dwarves are.

"He is our son and it is his duty, he will understand." She took a moment, then nodded and looped her arm with her husband's, pulling him down the hall away from the training ground.

"He is the heir to the Line of Durin and with that comes responsibility. He may be a young adult but he still has a duty to his kingdom. He will come around azyungal. Have no fear." Kiladis smiled gently at her husband, then frowned as Thrain snorted.

"It's not him I'm worried about my dear." The Princess drew her eyes together, then nodded as the answer to her husbands troubles dawned on her.

"He will accept her for what she is and what has happened to her." Thrain pulled her to a stop, leaning against the intersection that split the Royal Quarters from the Dining Hall.

"And if he doesn't?" He said as he pulled how wife closer, placing his face in her neck as she pulled him into an embrace.

"If he fails to accept her and does not consent to being married to a complete stranger?" Kiladis pulled back and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up to look at her.

"Then he will have to learn too. For himself and her. And besides, he can't be as you when you saw me for the first time."

"Oh Mahal!" Thrain shook his head and pulled her along, stopping after a few steps and then suddenly looking back the way they had come.

"Did you hear that?"

"What? The sound of your big feet as you walk away tripping? Or how about-"

"Yes, yes. You've made your point. Now, let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Oh shush."

"Don't tell me to shush I run this family. You hush."

 

________________________________________________________

 

Frerin pinched himself as he slowly walked back the way he came. He was quieter than his siblings when it came to sneaking around, except Dis when she put her mind to it. His father could always catch him, but he was lucky enough at times to not have to sneeze.

"Well thanks a lot." Frerin said as he glared down at the offending metal button.


End file.
